Forgive And Forget
by Jesse1020
Summary: During New Moon! What would happen if Bella hadn't jumped off of the cliff? If Edward didn't come back? What would happen is Bella never forgot him, like he promised she would? If Jake still loved her? And what would happen.. If Edward came back? Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Edward & Bella

Forgive and Forget

Chapter 1

_**(Bella's POV, present)**_

"Jake, please…" I murmured, pressing my hands to his smooth chest.

"Please what Bella?" He asked, his voice filled with the passion that was passing between us.

"I…. I don't want this. I can't do this." I told him, pressing against his chest harder as he tried to kiss me again.

"Why not? Is it him? Bella, I love you. He left two years ago. Why can't you love me back?" I could hear the hurt creeping into his voice, and I captured his large face between my small hands.

"Jake, I still love him." I whispered the words, and I could see the pain flash in his eyes, as he tried to beat it back.

"Oh." He mumbled, rolling off of me, and pulling his shirt back on. I sat up quickly, just in time to see him wipe tears from his eyes. "I guess that's fine then." I tried to grab him as he made for my window, but I couldn't get a firm hold.

"Jake…" I started, but he cut me off with a flick of his hand.

"Just go to sleep Bella." And with that he was gone.

_**(Edward's POV, 2 years earlier)**_

I had to leave. I couldn't stay here, and keep her in constant danger. Alice wept against Jasper, and Rosalie glared at me. Emmett just sighed.

_You're gonna regret this bro…_ He muttered in his thoughts, and inevitably, mine. I just shook my head. I had already gone over this with them. I would not, could not, continue to put Bella; my Bella, in constant danger. We were leaving in groups, so that the humans would not become suspicious. I was leaving last. I still needed to say good bye.

_**(Bella's POV, 2 years earlier)**_

"You… Don't….. Want me?" I stuttered, staring up into his golden eyes. He shook his head.

"No Bella." He said, his voice cold and meaningless. Suddenly, a wave of calm overcame me.

"Well, that changes things." The flatness of my voice surprised me. He sighed, and the sound was very…… bored, as if he just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Of course, I'll always love you, in a way, but what happened with Jasper made me realize it's time for a change. I'm sick of pretending to be something I'm not, and I'm _not_ human Bella." The entire time he spoke, I could feel all emotion seeping from my body, like I was bleeding it out.

"Don't. Don't do this." I whispered the words, awareness seeping through me, trickling like acid through my veins. He just stared at me, and I could tell that my words came too late. His eyes were hard, like topaz.

"If…… that's what you want."

He nodded once.

My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said.

I wondered what my face looked like, because, for a moment, I thought I saw a flicker of emotion in his features. But before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything." I vowed, my voice slightly stronger.

His eyes seemed to melt, from topaz to melted gold.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid." He said, his voice no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded helplessly.

His eyes cooled, and the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. Charlie needs you. Take care of yourself- for him."

I nodded again. "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys. I'm really sorry that my chapters are so short. I will try to make them longer in the future.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yadadada, same old same old. I don't own ANY OF THIS!!! S.M owns it all. I'm just borrowing them for a little fun :D **_

_**Love y'all, R&R!**_

_**-Jesse**_

* * *

Edward & Bella

Forgive and Forget

Chapter 2

_**(Edward's POV, present)**_

"What do you want Rosalie." I hissed into the phone, leaning back against the tree I had been sitting in.

"Edward, you haven't been answering any of our calls! What's wrong with you! Esme is going crazy, and Alice has tried to go see Bella-" I cut her off.

"Don't say her name." I growled. I could almost hear her eyes roll.

"Whatever Edward. Alice has tried to go see _her_, twice already! You need to come home." I could hear them all converging around Rosalie, listening to what I was saying.

"Edward! You need to get your ass back here! This is all your fault!" I heard Alice scream. Her voice sounded hoarse, like she had been crying. I also heard Jasper murmuring comforting words to her.

"Son?" I heard Carlisle's voice, and I took in a deep breath, even though I didn't need it.

"I can't come home Carlisle." I said, letting that breath out.

"Edward, look-" I cut him off.

"I. Can't. Come. Back." Just before I closed the phone, I heard Esme break into hysterics. I slammed it shut, squeezing my hand around it, turning it to dust.

_**(Bella's POV, present)**_

I called Jake the next morning, five times. The first three times, Billy answered, and told me that Jake was sleeping. The last two times, the phone just rang, and I left a message at the end, right after the beep.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Charlie call from outside my bedroom door.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." I called out, cursing myself for how hoarse my voice was. I heard him knock again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, and I could tell he was beginning to worry.

"Nothing dad, I'm fine!" I croaked. "I think I'm sick, that's all. I'm staying home today." I heard his sigh, and walk away from the door.

"Yeah, I wish I was sick…." I muttered to myself, as I let the tears fall softly down my cheeks.

_**(Jacob's POV, 2 years earlier)**_

"They're gone!!" The tribe yelled over the roar of the bonfires. I just rolled my eyes, and grabbed another hot dog.

"Yeah, woot woot…" I muttered, scarfing that one down as well. My father had stayed home. In his wheel chair, he couldn't make it the far up the cliffs. I offered to carry him, but no, he was to proud for that…

Was this a good thing? I thought about that. The Cullens weren't really that bad. I mean, Carlisle was an amazing doctor, and their "adopted" kids never made any trouble. And Bella. They left Bella here. She would be distraught. I thought about that as well. Was I glad that he left? I wasn't sure. But…. Bella. She would need someone to lean on, a shoulder to cry on. She is going to be broken. Does that matter to me?

No, no it doesn't.


End file.
